


i wanna fuck, fuck, fuck my best friend

by catloafers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #i love billy, Alternate Universe - College/University, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, M/M, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick, billy is soft in this, i still dont know how to tag, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catloafers/pseuds/catloafers
Summary: Steve Harrington has a big dick.Billy is interested.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 7
Kudos: 263





	i wanna fuck, fuck, fuck my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 am while very sleep deprived instead of doing homework! NO upside down, no party stuff, just good old fashioned college au with horny billy! 
> 
> yes billy is slightly ooc thats because im tired and i want it like that.
> 
> (title from bestie by sizzy rocket)

1.

Billy could have gone his entire life without knowing what Steve Harrington’s dick looked like. He’d seen it before, always soft and it never meant anything. When you’re close with someone you’re bound to get an eyeful of their junk eventually. Billy has seen everyone in their friend group naked at least twice, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Steve has no concept of personal space or privacy.

Billy and Steve are roommates, Indiana University was fresh out of singles when Billy applied for a dorm so Steve asked him to room with him. Carol and Nancy were rooming together, and Jonathan and Tommy already decided to bunk together so Billy figured that Steve was the best choice. Billy loves Steve a lot, they’re best friends and have been for years. Billy’s only qualms about living with Steve were his near constant messiness and his random hookups. In the first week of rooming together Steve had walked into their shared room completely naked and pale skin bright red from the shower, yelling something about how Billy had taken his towel. Billy had stared at Steve’s flaccid dick for a solid minute, which he vehemently denied later, but Steve thought it was the funniest shit in the world.

“Aw, does little Hargrove want a piece of ol’ Stevie?” He had teased, tongue wagging and shaking his flaccid dick in a way that resembled a helicopter. Billy threw his pillow at him and left the room, silently blushing and willing his brain to get rid of the image.

That was a few weeks ago, and Billy knew that Steve’s dick would come back to haunt him, he was just waiting for that moment.

Billy’s class got cancelled, which normally he’d be excited about but he had already walked there when he got the message, so he was slightly annoyed. Instead of letting the inconvenience ruin his night he decided to stop by the café he likes and pick him and Steve up some hot chocolate and muffins. On the way back to the dorm he sent a text to Steve letting him know what was up, and that he would be heading back soon. He hadn’t replied, which was a little weird because Steve is a night owl, doesn’t usually sleep until five or six am, but he figured he was just scrolling through Tik Toks again.

Billy fumbles with his keys at the door, trying to balance two drinks and a baggie of muffins while also unlocking his door. Once he gets the door open, he quickly realizes why Steve hadn’t replied.

Steve was wide awake, completely naked, ramming his dick into Nancy’s equally naked body. Nancy is making tiny squealing noises, little breathy sounds that seem like they’re being forced out of her by Steve’s _giant_ dick. Giant. Absolutely huge. It’s all Billy can see. He can’t stop looking. He hears Steve grunting and the skin slapping together, but he can’t stop looking at Steve’s ginormous cock slipping in and out of Nancy’s pussy, soaked by her own wetness or maybe lube. Billy thinks this might be the worst moment of his life. He sets his backpack down on his own bed, and sets the drinks and muffins on the nightstand. Steve and Nancy are still going at it behind him and he decides he either needs to leave or make them aware of his presence.

Billy clears his throat, loudly, and the thrusts and the moaning come to an end immediately. Nancy glances over, squeals and attempts to cover herself up. Steve is shocked, fumbling over his words, trying to make the situation not seem as terrible as it is. Billy knows he must be red from head to toe, but he is having a hard time making eye contact with either of them when Steve’s flushed and slick cock is still hanging between them like a beacon, calling out to Billy. Billy averts his eyes and clears his throat again.

“Uh… I thought you were dating Jonathan.” Billy says, awkwardly.

Nancy looks just as embarrassed as Billy feels, so that makes him feel a little better about the clusterfuck he’s in.

“We have an open relationship… Steve and I hook up sometimes still.” Nancy says this quietly, like it pains her to admit it.

Steve still hasn’t said anything, he’s looking at Billy slack-jawed and definitely a bit embarrassed. He quickly jumps into motion.

“Holy shit, Billy, I am so sorry. I thought you had class tonight; I never would have had her over if I knew you’d be back early.”

Billy feels even worse hearing that, he hadn’t even known they were still hooking up. Steve is supposed to be his best friend, he said he’d never go back to Nancy after she cheated on him with Jonathan in high school.

Billy shrugs, “It got cancelled. I texted you.”

Steve looks ashamed, and that makes Billy feel a little better. He decides that he wants to leave, because all he can think about is the size of Steve’s dick and it’s hard to have an actual conversation when your roommate and one of your closest friends are naked on the bed in front of you.

“Well… As fun as this has been, I think I’m gonna go hang with Tommy for a bit while you two finish… whatever this thing is you have going on.” He doesn’t give either the chance to respond, just grabs his abandoned hot chocolate and muffin and heads out the same way he came in.  
  


2.

Billy has a problem. He can’t get Steve out of his head, his moans, the grunting, the way his dick looked slipping into Nancy and the way he looked leaning over her. The way his skin was flushed and his moles stood out against the sex flush. He doesn’t like Steve. Steve is his best friend. It just so happens that his best friend has a giant cock and he kind of wants to be filled with it. It isn’t a crush.

“Dude, you need to get laid. If I have to hear about Stevie’s dick one more time, I will personally tell him you want to fuck him.”

“Shut up, Tommy. I’m having a crisis.”

“You’re not having a crisis, loser, you’re just a pent-up virgin that apparently has the hots for our boy Steve.”

Billy grimaces a little, Tommy is loud and Billy doesn’t really want it to be common knowledge that he hasn’t had sex. It just… hasn’t felt right with anyone, that’s all. He’s picky. He sips the straw in his coke a little harder than necessary, the empty cup making that annoying noise everyone hates.

“I don’t like Steve; I just think maybe he’s kind of hot and I have a thing for his dick.”

Tommy looks at him like he’s the dumbest person on earth.

“That’s called a crush, fuckhead. You spend all of your time with him, you think he’s God’s gift to the world, and now you’ve finally realized that you want to jump his bones. So, do it.” Tommy says this in a way that makes it seem like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Billy shoots him a glare, still sucking on the empty straw.

“Dude at least talk to him again. It’s been four days and I’m getting sick of having you hanging around all of the time, plus Steve keeps texting me asking if you’re mad at him and it’s annoying.”

“I’m not mad at him, I just can’t be around him without thinking of his massive dick and it’s really distracting, I have a test on Friday and I need to be fully focused.”

“Just go home, kiss and make up. He’ll help you study, maybe he’ll even teach you something about anatomy.” Tommy says, throws a wink in for good measure.

Billy snorts and gathers his stuff and starts to walk away, realizing Tommy is probably right.

Billy arrives back at his dorm and walks in, only to find Steve laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

“You good, dude?”

Steve jumps up as soon as Billy speaks, rushes over to him and wraps his arms around Billy.

“Billy! You’re home! Please stop being mad at me, I’ve missed you so much I’m going insane. I keep having to hang out with Jonathan and I love him but he’s kind of pissed at me because he didn’t know Nance and I were gonna hook up the other night so he feels like we lied to him. Please stop being mad at me, I’ll never have sex in our room again you’ll never have to see me naked ever again, I pinky promise.” Steve says this all in one breath, rambling and desperate.

Billy can’t help but laugh, he missed Steve too.

“You’re fine, man. Just don’t have sex without warning me, please.”

Steve’s face lights up, and Billy goes kind of soft. Feels a bit gooey, knows that his sister would say he’s a marshmallow. Fuck, maybe he does have a crush.

“I’m glad you’re not mad at me anymore, there’s a party Friday that I really want you to go to with me.”

“Help me pass this test and we have a deal.”

Interlude.

Billy Hargrove has jerked off to thoughts of Steve Harrington three times today, and its only five. He’s been telling himself that it’s okay in his head by saying that he’d just been stressed over his test and Steve is good stress relief. He’s supposed to be showering right now, getting ready for the party that Steve plans to drag him to, but instead he’s got one hand on the shower wall and the other on his cock.

He’s got his hand around his length, and he’s probably panting or maybe even moaning, but all he can think of is the way Steve would look pounding into him. He can imagine the feeling of Steve’s balls slapping against his ass, the way his doe eyes would be shining brightly, nearly black with arousal. He can picture it perfectly, knows exactly how it would be because he’s seen it, was inches away from it.

He speeds his hand up, wrist catching around the head and thumb swiping over the tip, where precum is dribbling slowly. Thinks of Steve burying his face in his neck, biting down to keep quiet, moans being muffled into his skin. Thinks of how his thrusts would speed up, how he’d cum inside him with a grunt, hips nestled against Billy’s ass and mouth panting against his skin. Billy comes with a shout, which he’s hoping will be covered by the shower, cum already being washed down the drain.

Billy lets himself have a moment to breathe, to relax after his orgasm, and thinks, I am so fucked.




Tommy insists on driving to the party, even though there are six people going and his car only holds five. So, Tommy sits up front with Carol by his side, and Nancy and Jonathon take two of the seats in the back, and Billy thinks, I hate my life. Steve has already sat down, which means he can either walk or he can sit on someone’s lap.

Steve pats his hips, winks at Billy, and says “Come here, big boy, take a seat on King Steve’s throne.”

And Billy… well. He kind of wants to throttle Steve, but he’s also painfully horny and for some reason that sentence is kind of doing it for him. So, Billy does the only thing he can do and takes his seat… on Steve’s lap.

Steve is warm, and bony, but also somehow comfortable. Tommy drives like a maniac, and every bump in the road sends Billy flying back into Steve’s chest and Steve has his hands-on Billy’s waist and Billy thinks that this is how I die.

He tries not to move around as much, but Steve has him in a tight grip and forces him to relax on his lap. Billy can’t help but give in, he’s tired and horny and Steve is comfortable and smells like vanilla and expensive cologne. _Fucking rich boy,_ Billy thinks.

Arriving at the party is a soundless affair, everyone immediately fucks off to different rooms and Billy is standing in the kitchen nursing something that tastes fruity and probably has way too much alcohol in it. He glances in the living room, sees people dancing (grinding) and talking (kissing). Sees Steve heading towards him, eyes glassy and red.

“Billy! Come hang with me! Wait is that your first cup? Dude you gotta catch up.”

Billy can’t say no to Steve, so he chugs the rest of his drink, and for good measure, chugs two more. Takes a few hits from Steve’s dab pen, just to be safe. He was planning on staying mostly sober but well, fuck it, he’s getting crossed.

Steve leads him to the living room, makes him dance like an idiot with him and Billy doesn’t mind, Steve is cute and Billy likes when they do stupid stuff like this. The alcohol is starting to hit, Billy feels slightly woozy but mostly just happy and horny, inhibitions lowered. Steve abandoned him to dance with some random girl he just met, and Billy decides to have some fun of his own. He sees a guy looking at him across the room, sees him walk up to him and sees his mouth moving, but Billy can’t hear him. Assumes he asks him to dance because suddenly Billy is dancing with this guy, hips grinding backwards into the strangers, he can feel the other guy getting hard. He turns his head to face him, hips still moving, and he leans in to kiss him but is stopped by a hand wrenching his body forward and away from the cute guy.

“Dude, he’s obviously drunk, go try it with someone else!” Billy knows that voice, knows it’s Steve that grabbed him, feels kind of mad because he’s getting cockblocked but also happy to see Steve.

Steve doesn’t give him much of an opportunity to talk, drags him to the nearest open bathroom and leans him against the counter.

“Do you want to leave? You never dance with anyone, are you really drunk?”

Billy feels dizzy, smiles up at Steve because he’s so pretty, “I wanted to dance with you but you left me.”

Billy pouts a little. Steve just smiles.

Steve wraps his arms around Billy and turns him to face the mirror, rests his head on his shoulders.

“I always wanna dance with you, you never asked.” He whispers, hot breath brushing against Billy’s earlobe. Billy stifles a whimper. Feels hot and bothered and nothing has happened. He’s such a fucking virgin.

Steve’s hips are flush against Billy’s ass, and even through two layers of jeans and underwear Billy knows he’s got a monster hidden in there.

So, he pushes back a little, sue him, he’s horny.

Steve gasps, glances at their reflections in the mirror and gives an experimental movement of his hips. Billy is rock hard in seconds.

Steve lets out a breath of air again, hot against Billy’s neck. Moves his hips again, a little more pressure, surer of himself. Billy moans, doesn’t mean to.

“You sound so pretty like that, heard you in the shower today sweetheart, you sound so pretty when you’re turned on.”

Billy whimpers, can’t help it, he might die if he doesn’t get Steve to make him come.

“Steve… Please.”

“You want me to touch you, baby?”

Billy nods, feels breathless and drunk, hopes he remembers this tomorrow.

Steve grips his waist harder, thrusts his hips against Billy’s ass again, this time with intent. Billy can feel his cock between their clothes, feels the outline of his thick length pressed against him and wants to feel it forever. Billy thrusts his hips back against Steve and soon they’re full on grinding in a stranger’s bathroom, one of Steve’s hands on his waist and the other in a loose grip around his neck, holding him in place. Billy can feel himself leaking in his underwear, wants some relief but too afraid to ask, thrusts backwards harder. Steve lets out a grunt.

They’re grinding with intent, dry humping for one purpose only. Billy gets his pants down, pulls Steve’s down too. They’re facing each other, dicks touching between two layers of underwear. Billy’s grey briefs look even darker, covered in precum.

“Steve, please.” Billy moans, back arching as they frot.

Steve is thrusting against him harder, faster, breaths coming out fast and grunts slipping out in between his panting.

Billy knows he’s going to come; knows it’s going to happen soon. He can feel the pressure building in his belly, feels his balls tightening in his briefs and his dick is jumping. He lets out a high whine, thrusts against Steve one more time and comes in his underwear, Steve following closely behind. They’re panting, wet spots still touching, bodies slumped against each other.

Steve looks down at Billy, sees his flushed cheeks and glassy eyes, plants a kiss on his plump lips, keeps it soft and chaste, Billy chasing after it slightly when he tries to pull away.

Steve pulls both their pants up, breathing returning to normal. Kisses Billy’s forehead, says, “We’re talking about this in the morning, no running from me, got it?”

Billy smiles shyly, “Got it, boss.”

“Love you, Billy. Let’s go get another drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok thank u for reading leave comments and kudos i thrive on validation!! this was just some drabble but lemme know if u want more ok heeh thanks!!!!


End file.
